


All Snuggled In

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Candy, F/M, Movie Night, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: You had very lavish plans for Valentine's Day, but Cumulus asks for something else: a movie marathon.
Relationships: Cumulus | Air Ghoulette/Reader
Kudos: 6





	All Snuggled In

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE Y'ALL ARE READY FOR A LOT OF FICS TODAY CRIES????
> 
> This is for the Bingo event, the prompt _Watching a Movie_!

Initially, you had planned on a very elaborate Valentine’s Day. You were looking into reservations at Cumulus’ favorite restaurant, getting a suit for said restaurant, maybe booking a time slot for some mini golf ... it was going to be elaborate and a real treat. In fact, you were excited about it.    
  
Then, Cumulus had come to you, holding up at least five movies that she had wanted to watch with you. She had been so shy when asking if you wanted to have a movie marathon on Valentine’s Day; it was just adorable. You promptly shelved all of your fancy plans and instead ordered in a shitload of popcorn and candies -- a smaller surprise in the grand scheme of things, but one she’d appreciate much more.    
  
After that, you had to wait.   
  
It was the longest week of your life. Sure, you and Cumulus could hang out a little bit between your work and her rehearsals, but it was nothing much. When the ordered treats came in, it brightened the Wednesday a bit, but then it went right back to the status quo. The days dragged on, and by the time Sunday came around, you were aching to spend time with your girlfriend.    
  
You’d start the day bright and early just so you’d have more time with her.   
  
The alarm blared at nine in the morning -- early for you. You bounded out of bed, more than eager to get the movie marathon started. While it was tempting to dress up a bit, you quickly dismissed the idea. After all, Cumulus was going to be dressed down. Why not do the same? So you just threw on your comfiest pair of boxers, your sweatpants, and your favorite T-shirt. Easy.    
  
While your room was cozy enough, Cumulus had a much more spacious one. Perks of being a band ghoul, you supposed. But that meant cozier blankets and fluffier pillows. You weren’t going to complain. It did mean you have to carry the copious amount of snacks over, but. Worth it.    
  
Before you did, you called Cumulus, just to make sure that she was awake. The last thing you wanted was to haul everything to her room and have to stand there for a few hours.    
  
Your heart lifted the moment you heard her pick up.   
  
“Hey, handsome! You’re up early.” Cumulus chirped. Knowing that she was so happy to hear from you made your entire day already.   
  
“You are too.” You didn’t even bother trying to hide your excitement at that. “Normally you’re not up until noon!”   
  
“Practice ended early,” she explained. She then giggled, which made you smile. “I said I had plans the next day. So did everyone else, it turns out!”    
  
“So, want me to head on over there?”   
  
“You bet!” Cumulus giggled. “We’re going to get room service for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. My treat!”   
  
“Sweetheart, you didn’t have to do that!” Lucifer, Cumulus was so good. You were going to give her a huge hug and kiss later. “Well, I have us covered for the times in between meals.”   
  
“Oooh?”   
  
Oh, it  _ killed _ you to leave her hanging. But a surprise was a surprise for a reason! You wanted to see her eyes light up with excitement, see her tail swish side to side, hear the excited squeal she had. That made it worth it.    
  
So, you just smiled. “You’ll see when I get there. Want me to head on over?”   
  
“Do I! Please!”   
  
Well, how could you say no to that? “See you in a bit, sweetie.”   
  
“See you soon!”   
  
You tucked the phone in your pocket, grabbed up all the treats, and hauled ass over to Cumulus’ room. The both of you had been kept waiting long enough, and you were going to celebrate Valentine’s Day the best way possible: together. 

* * *

All right, hauling all these snacks around turned out to be a lot more difficult than you thought.    
  
Your arms were absolutely full. Thankfully, the popcorn bags were in the basket, and that was hanging on your arm. The rest, on the other hand? American candy was bagged in the worst ways possible, in bulky and plastic bags, and they kept sliding around in your hold. You had to lean down and pick up a few bags at least three times.    
  
At least there were some really nice Siblings and ghouls that helped you out. You had to promise them to hook them up so they wouldn’t bum some of the candy off of you  _ now, _ but screw it. Still worth it.    
  
You had to use your head to knock against Cumulus’ door. Strange move -- it definitely got you a couple of weird looks -- but it wasn’t like you could do much else. You just hoped that she’d answer the door quickly. The last thing you wanted was to drop everything onto the floor.    
  
“Coming! Hold on a second!”    
  
Cumulus’ voice was like music to your ears. Your heart swelled with sheer love, and you nearly bounced while waiting for her. It seemed like eons before she swung open the door, peering through. She audibly gasped once she saw the stack of snacks.    
  
“Oh, wow! You weren’t kidding, were you!”   
  
“Nope!” You chuckled. “Can I get inside before I drop them everywhere on the floor?”   
  
“Of course, dear! Come in!”    
  
Cumulus ushered you inside, and you didn’t waste a single moment. You darted in, rushing towards her bed while trying to keep a handle on all the bags. Mercifully, you were able to make it. You unceremoniously dumped all the candy on the end of the bed, and then dropped the popcorn next to it.    
  
“There we go.” You let out a sigh of relief, then looked back at a very curious Cumulus. “Check it out. I got your favorites.”   
  
“You did!?” Cumulus dashed over next to you to look over the hoard.    
  
You could see her eyes light up the longer she looked. She picked up the Laffy Taffy bag, the sack of Jolly Ranchers, the Reese’s packs, and she almost hugged them to her chest. Her little delighted squeal was everything you had hoped for.    
  
Cumulus dropped the candy, then hugged you with the force of a thousand suns. You reeled from the hug, but managed to get your footing back as you wrapped your arms around her. The both of you snuggled in for a moment, relishing in each other’s company.    
  
“I can’t believe you got my favorites!” she gushed. “Oh, thank you so much! I’ve been craving them for months!”    
  
“I know you have, that’s why I got them for you.” You squeezed her gently, then reached to stroke her hair. You couldn’t stop smiling. “Now we can share them.”   
  
While you didn’t want her to pull away -- she was so comfortable -- you allowed it to happen. Mostly because you knew she was going to pull you forward and absolutely smother your face with kisses. You tried to kiss her back when you could, but she moved too fast. As usual.    
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, honey!” she cooed.    
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you echoed.    
  
Cumulus’ tail squished as she kissed you one more time, and then she properly pulled back. She promptly took your hand and basically dragged you to the bed. She wasn’t satisfied until the both of you were laying near the head of the bed and bundled up, cuddling side-by-side.    
  
It took a moment to realize that it would be a little difficult to actually get the movies going like this, but you weren't going to say anything yet. Instead, you found a way to prolong the Cumulus Cuddles.    
  
“So, what’re we watching today again?” you asked. “I tried to remember, but work bogged me down.”   
  
“No problem, sweetie. Me too.” Cumulus laughed, a melodic sound that made your soul sing right along with her. “I was thinking we could start with some rom-coms! You know, really get in the Valentine’s spirit.”    
  
“Snarky commentary allowed?”   
  
“Would this be a movie marathon with you if there wasn’t?”   
  
The two of you giggled, then wrapped your arms around each other. Lucifer, you loved this ghoul so much. You couldn’t imagine your life without her.    
  
“We’ll watch the Valentine’s slashers after dinner, then?”   
  
“Uh, yes! That’s the best time to watch them!” Cumulus peered up at you, her eyes literally glowing with delight. You kissed the top of her head softly, then ran a hand through her hair once more. “Want me to order breakfast?”   
  
“You don’t have to get up for that, right?”   
  
“Of course not, dear! But, er, cover your ears.”    
  
... Oh. Well then. You did as instructed, and just in time -- Cumulus let out a hellish, demonic shriek, followed by numerous clicking sounds. The rasp at the end was unnerving, but you needed these reminders that Cumulus was a demon from hell sometimes. No one needed to protect her; she could handle things perfectly well on her own.    
  
You were lucky in more ways than one that she loved you. You’d treasure that every day for multiple reasons -- but the mild terror you felt now and again only heightened your appreciation and love. She was one hell of a woman. Literally.   
  
A ghoul opened the door, poking his head into the room. “Yes, Cumulus?”   
  
“Breakfast, please! A fine Italian one, if possible!”   
  
“Right away, miss!” The ghoul bowed his head, then lifted it to look at Cumulus once more. “Anything else?”   
  
Both of you seemed to realize the benefit of having the ghoul here at the same time. You looked at each other, then the ghoul -- but you let Cumulus handle it.    
  
“Actually, yes, please!” Cumulus said cheerfully. “My boyfriend and I got into a rather comfortable position and don’t want to move. Do you mind getting our first movie set up for us?”   
  
“Oh, not at all!”    
  
“Thank you!”    
  
The ghoul wandered in, then went to the table covered in movies. He hemmed and hawed over it for a moment, then picked up one of the romantic comedies that Cumulus wanted. Upon approval from her, he wandered over to the TV to get the DVD going.    
  
He was even courteous to hand over the remote. How nice of him. With another bow, the ghoul exited the room, shutting the door behind him.    
  
“There we go! No moving for two hours.” Cumulus paused. “Unless I want a snack.”    
  
“No one will blame you,” you said, laughing. “American candy’s really good.”   
  
Cumulus handed the remote to you, and you took it without complaint. You were the better candidate for this stuff, considering you didn’t have claws. Before too long, the movie had started, and you both settled in.    
  
You glanced down at Cumulus, smiling once more. Lucifer, she was everything you could want -- and you were so lucky that she thought the same of you. One day, you’d treat her the way you planned to, but right now? This was all you wanted.    
  
You kissed her temple, then looked back to the TV. 


End file.
